Books and the Preacher
by Kay-nu
Summary: Captain Pike takes several cadets including Cadets James Kirk and Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock on the training ship the Seville to rescue a shuttle from a damaged freighter the Rota. It soon becomes evident that several crew members were left behind to possible cover up crimes including a possible murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Books and The Preacher**

Another piece of unpaid fan fiction of Star Trek. Characters don't belong to me. You know the rest of the drill. (o: This story is Rated **T** and is **General.** Some coarse language, violence, adult themes, off story rape.

 **Author's Note: 1.** The Colonial Congress in America established chaplains for the army on July 29, 1775 and for the Navy in November 1775. So it seems natural to me that the Enterprise should have a chaplain or two on board. **2.** In **Consequences and Connection** I did include four chaplains. **3.** So now that another story has been published with a chaplain I figure why not use a chaplain again in a story but a little more prominently. (o:

 **Added Note:** An alternate to the Kelvin Time Line. In a universe of my own creation. No Nero. No Red Matter which was bad science and like something from Fringe. And I like a little science in my science fiction. (o:

%%%%

 **SUMMERY:** Captain Pike takes some of the cadets, (Cadets Kirk and Dr. McCoy included) and Commander Spock on the training ship, the Seville, to rescue the crew aboard a shuttle from a damaged Fleet freighter. It soon becomes apparent that crew members were purposely left behind possibly to cover up crimes that might include murder. Chapter reworked.

%%%%%

 **Chapter One**

"All rise," the burly sergeant at arms called out in a loud voice. Star Fleet officers and cadets fell silent as they rose to their feet.

Captain Christopher Pike rose from where he was sitting in the court room. Next to him Commander Spock rose tugging his uniform smooth over his lean body. Ensign James Kirk rose from his seat. Dr. Leonard McCoy rose. His mouth tugged into a scowl as his eyebrows pinched in thoughtful worry.

%%%%%

 _Previously-_

Cadet Gaila grinned as she spotted Cadet Jim Kirk slip in through the back door of the large lecture hall. The handsome young cadet looked like he'd be fun. His habit of carrying around 'real' books had caught her interest. Her mouth twisted into a pout. Jim's aqua blue eyes were focused on Uhura again and not on her. Personally she thought that Uhura was much too skinny and uptight for Jim.

Before Jim could approach Uhura his arm was grabbed by Dr. Leonard McCoy. "Jim," Leonard hissed. "You're not registered for this class." He pulled Jim into a row of seats to allow their fellow students to pass them. "I know you're here just to annoy Uhura again."

"Bones, you wound me." Jim smirked. He dropped into the seat on the aisle. "I'm going to find out what her name is. Besides it might be fun to audit this class."

"Look, Jim," An exasperation Leonard said. "The last time you annoyed Uhura was right before her martial arts class. I had to treat several of her male sparing partners. It was ugly. Sean Finnegan is going to be walking funny for a couple of weeks."

"Excuse me." A petite blond and a curvy freckle faced red head were standing in the aisle. "Are those seat taken?" The blond pointed to the empty seats next to Leonard.

"No, ladies." Leonard and Jim both stood to allow the two female cadets into the row of seats. It was only then that Leonard noticed that the lecture hall was almost filled with cadets.

Jim flashed a bright smile at the girls. His eyes went from their pretty faces to their well filled out blouses. He failed to notice that both wore dark below the knee length skirts and not uniform length skirts. "Ladies." The red head blushed a bright red. "I'll audit this class." Jim said brightly. Leonard rolled his eyes. "You don't even know what this class is."

The soft murmuring of the cadets stopped as a middle aged woman entered the class room. Unlike the cadet's military cover the woman wore a gray bowler decorated with a dark purple ribbon. Instead of pants she wore a dark below the knee skirt with silver scaled leggings. "Now you're in trouble." Leonard whispered as he and a number of students rose.

Jim's eyes went from the girls to the professor at the front of the class. His smile faded. Sensible shoes, scale patterned leggings, gray bowler clicked in his mind. Lady Preacher/off beat religion. Ethics class. "Gotta go." Grabbing his books he started to slid out into the aisle.

"Class be seat. Hold it right there, Books." The woman's voice caused every student to suddenly look at Jim. He froze.

"Told you." Whispered Leonard as he took his seat. Several rows away Uhura shot Jim first a startled look followed by an annoyed look.

Walking over so that she stood at the foot of the aisle the professor looked up at Jim. "Walk into the wrong classroom?"

"Uh," Jim sucked in a breath. He looked over at Leonard. "I-uh-Bones."

"I spoke to Dr. McCoy shortly before class and watched him enter the lecture hall. I know that you aren't going to say you came in with him for his religious ethics class. Correct, Cadet?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Jim managed to say. "I had to speak to Dr. McCoy before class uh started." He felt nervous perspiration dampening his underarms and the small of his back. His face felt hot. He gripped his books tightly against his muscular body.

Looking down at the PADD in her hand the professor smiled. "Facial recognition is such a handy thing to have on my PADD. Cadet James Tiberius Kirk."

"Yes, Ma'am" Jim said. He nervously licked his lips. Uhura's annoyance had turned to an amused smirk. Gaila looked worried. Leonard released a soft sigh. He gave Jim a pitying look.

"That's an impressive amount of classes you are signed up for." She looked up at Jim. "Are you trying to graduate early?"

"I'm doing four years in three." Jim said. He pulled himself up straighter. "Ma'am."

"uh huh. And yet," she tapped her PADD. "You aren't signed up for an ethics class."

"Next year I'll," Jim started to say.

"Not necessary. You are now signed up for this ethics class which has a mandatory second semester." She leveled dark eyes at Jim. "Walk out now or miss class and you will get an automatic incomplete for two semesters. You'll be on academic probation. That will affect your status on the command track."

Jim closed his mouth.

"Please be seated, Books." Jim sat down. Leonard shook his head. Uhura smirked. Gaila sent a sad look Jim's way.

Walking to the center of the front the professor addressed the class. "I am Professor Kara Hernandez. I am an ordained minister of the Reformed Church of Lady Disciples. Now," a slight smile graced her desert brown face. "Is what you witnessed ethical?"

Gaila shoot to her feet. "NO Ma'am." She stood defiantly. Jim slid slightly down in his seat. Leonard was torn between smirking and feeling sorry for Jim.

"What would you call it, Miss Gaila?"

"Blackmail. Bullying." Gaila snapped angrily. Uhura rolled her eyes.

"Please be seated, Miss Gaila." Professor Kara nodded to the class. "Blackmail, putting someone in their place. Not ethical for a teacher and certainly not for a reverend. Satisfying yes." She smiled. "The temptation to give into unethical behavior exist in all of us. It can have consequences for the individuals involved. In Star Fleet it can be devastating. An unethical choice might even cause the deaths of your fellow crew members." She paused.

"Some of you are medical personal who opted for this class instead of two separate classes of ethics and religions overview. Some of you are on command track. The rest are students training to be chaplains. Only the chaplains in training are required to take the second semester. And no individual should be in this class against their will."

Slouching in his seat Jim who had shaded his face with his hand looked up.

"Now." She paced across the front of the class. "The study of ethics is a branch of philosophy that deals with what constitutes 'good' or 'bad' behavior. Which will include what is moral duty. First we will deal with how to rate various value systems."

Jim looked towards the door. He felt a sharp kick. "Ouch," he turned to look at Leonard. The doctor was shaking his head.

Having reached the other end of the classroom Professor Kara said, "Dr. McCoy, give me an example of a different value system that wouldn't be considered a moral value."

Leonard rose from his seat. Jim gave him an 'I'm sorry' look. Clearing his throat Leonard said, "In my southern family fried okra is considered delicious. That is a taste value not a moral or ethical judgment. To find okra slimy and disgusting is also a taste judgment not a moral judgment."

"I take it you aren't a fan of okra," Professor Kara smiled.

"No, Ma'am. The stuff is revolting." Laughs and giggles came from his fellow cadets.

"Excellent example. Please be seated, Dr. McCoy."

For the rest of the class neither Jim nor Leonard looked at each other. Jim found himself intrigued. Discreetly, he checked his PADD. He quickly discovered that he wasn't signed up for Professor Kara's class. At the end of the class as he and Leonard stood up he told Leonard. "Go ahead. I'm going to talk to Professor Kara."

"You mean apologize," Leonard smirked.

"Yeah. Something like that." Jim said. He had to wait as several cadets including Uhura stopped to speak to the professor. A seeming eternity later the class room was empty. Even Leonard had gone. In Leonard's case to his martial arts class.

"Professor," Jim said respectfully.

"Cadet Kirk, you're not registered for my class. You are carrying a heavy class load as it is." Professor Kara said. She slid several PADDS into her brief case.

"I know." Jim cleared his throat. "I'd like to apologize. And I'd like to know if I can audit your class."

"Are you sure that you aren't just trying to find a way to discover Miss Uhura's first name?"

"Ma'am," Jim looked surprised. He felt a hot blush spread over his face.

"Cadet Kirk," Professor Kara said. "You are quite the talk of the professors' lounge. Not all of it is good I might add."

"Oh." Jim paused. Embarrassed he cleared his throat. "I find your class intriguing."

Professor Kara eyed him with a slight frown on her face. "But, you don't want to commit to this class. Tell you what. You can audit the next two classes. After that either commit or wait for Professor Sawyer's class on ethics next year. And you will have to clear it with your adviser, Captain Pike. "

%%%%

 _Star Fleet Board of Inquiry_

The admirals all filed in to the courtroom taking their places at the long table at the front. There were a few coughs but otherwise everyone in the room was silent.

As head of the Inquiry Board Admiral Archer cleared his throat. The elderly admiral's sharp eyes swept the courtroom. "Be seated." He paused as the assembled Star Fleet offices and cadets took their seats. "This Board of Inquiry had been assembled to investigate the actions of the crew aboard the Star Fleet freighter, the Rota and determine if criminal charges should be filed."

 **TBC**

 **Author's note:** Yes, I'm using flashbacks. Apparently frowned on by writers. But for this story I think that the technique works.


	2. Books and The Preacher Chapter Two

**Books and The Preacher**

Chapter Two

%%%%%

thank you for the reviews.

%%%

Chapter Two

 _Board of Inquiry_

"Please state your name and qualifications for the record."

"Captain Thaddeus Zabat." Captain Zabat stood calmly at his five foot nine inch height facing the Admirals. He'd put on a few pounds since his youth but, was still in the acceptable range of weight. His fuller cut dark navy trousers were paired with a double breasted dark navy jacket. Above the captain's strips on his sleeve was an embroidered anchor. "I'm a graduate of King's Point Merchant Marine Academy. I captained the freighter Odessa for four years, the freighter Journey for seven and the Rota for fifteen years."

"You captained all Beta freighters." Admiral Richard Barnett stated. He looked up from his PADD at Captain Zabat.

"Yes, sir." A fond twinkle appeared in Captain Zabat's gray-blue eyes. "As a transport specialist I've been on what in the vernacular is known as the TP and Bible circuit."

"Excuse me," Admiral Anita Wayne leaned forward with a frown on her face.

"Its as apt a description as any," Captain Zabat said. He smiled gently. "We ferry supplies from Earth to space stations and outposts in the Earth solar system. In the old days before replicators Beta freighters ferried toilet paper, toothpaste, soap, coffee, and medical supplies. Now days there are still some outposts and stations whose budgets doesn't include expensive replicators. We also ferry scientific items for various experiments as some experiments would be invalidated using replicated matter."

"I see." Admiral Wayne seemed partially satisfied. "And the religious reference."

"The Rota has 'extra' passenger compartments. We'll ferry chaplains and their assistants to and from various outposts in the solar system. There are times we'll need to catch up to a Star Ship to transfer a chaplain over. We can make warp three." He said proudly.

Admiral Wayne's mouth twitched as she tried not to smile.

"We also have a brig to carry a prisoner." Captain Zabat add. "We'll ferry a petty criminal to a station or pickup point."

Admiral Paul Long cleared his throat. "Begin with the events leading up to the distress call and the abandoning of the Rota."

Nodding suddenly grim Captain Zabat said, "Aye. We left Earth space dock with a an experienced crew of seven plus a midshipman from King's Point earning his time in the black. We were carrying a load of supplies and medical equipment for Base Canary. The space station sitting just beyond Pluto is one of our regular longer runs." He paused to take a drink of water from a glass on the podium in front of him. "Chaplain Sandra Long and her appointed bodyguard, Fred Davis, plus two passengers, second year Cadets Ellen Steward and Lilly Baker were on board."

"Why were first year cadets allowed on the Rota," demanded Admiral Kormack.

"Occasionally, Star Fleet will ask us to transport a family member or as a special favor a person to a base." Captain Zabat calmly stated. "Both cadets were scheduled to meet up with a civilian vessel, the Fiona."

Archer and Long exchanged looks.

Dr. Leonard McCoy gave his friend Cadet Jim Kirk a quick glance. Jim's eyes were on the captain. His face held a grim angry expression. Three rows behind them Cadet Gaila tightly clutched a worn braided leather and bead bracelet in one hand.

%%%%

 _Previously_

"Are you crazy," Leonard followed Jim up the steps to the Academy library. "Your class load is enough to fry the brains of a normal cadet. And now you're going to add an ethics class? And not just any ethics class." He threw his arms up into the air. "This is Professor Hernandez's class. Her class is considered the toughest ethics class in the academy. You know she doesn't grade on the curve. And one failure will effect your status on the command track."

"I love a challenge," Jim flashed a smile. "Besides, I want to prove that I'm not just a hick who made it into the Academy on my father's name." His smile seemed a little strained. Most of the time he ignored what people said. But, after Professor Hernandez had said that he'd been the talk of the faculty lounge he'd mentally cringed. Somehow not disappointing Captain Pike was very important to him.

Jogging passed them up the steps a green Orion female cadet with curly red hair and a willowy brunette with impossibly curly hair pinned into a messy bun reached the door first. Jim brightened. He knew all the stories about Orion women. The fact that several Orion female cadets were on campus had made the rounds of all the male dorms. Jim recognized Gaila from his ethic class. The willowy brunette at her side had the wholesome good looks of a girl raised far from the city. Sometimes those girls turned out to have a wild side and other times not. "Ladies," he called out.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Jim, we're here to study."

Gaila looked over her shoulder as she paused to let male cadet coming out of the library pass her. "Aren't you two in my ethics class?" Her mischievous blue eyes meet Jim's interested blue eyes. Under pheromone suppressants she couldn't emit enticing female pheromones but, she knew batting her long eyelashes and suggestively licking her full well shaped lips worked just as well.

"WE'RE both in Professor Hernandez's ethics class," Leonard said pointedly. "We're here to study the cases and write up our assignments for the next class."

"Professor Hernandez tends to judge the way you think by the first several assignments." The brunette headed into the library. "I had her for a religious history class. I know how she teaches."

"Any pointers you can give us would be appreciated," Jim said. He gave them a flirtatious smile. They walked across the marble flooring to the study desk area. "I'm Jim Kirk. My grumpy friend here is Dr. Leonard McCoy."

"I'm Lilly Baker," the brunette said. She smiled in the direction of Gaila smiling at Jim. "Gaila is one of my friends."

"So, you're a chaplain," Jim managed to tear his eyes away from Gaila.

"No." Lilly sat down at a wooden table with four chairs. She smiled. "I'm a soil and plant specialist."

Jim's attention was now focused on Lilly. He took a seat opposite her. "I grew up on a farm. I know how important soil conservation is. You'll be going with a colony."

"First drop. I'll go in before a colony is allowed to setup." Lilly smiled. She took out a pair of glasses from her shoulder bag. "I grew up on a farm colony. I know how important soil conservation is." She adjusted her wire rimmed glasses. "Ever since Tarsus IV and Beta Nine Colony the breaks have been put on letting colonists drop on a planet without a through check."

Jim sobered. He nodded. Gail sensed the mood shift. She turned her eyes to Leonard as they sat across from each other. Leonard was a handsome older man. "You entered the Academy as a doctor." She took out her PADD.

"Yeah," Leonard took out his PADD. "Star Fleet needs doctors. Kind of like saying a horse needs a saddle if you want to ride it."

Gaila giggled. "You're cute."

Tables around them were filling up Jim recognized a number of students from their ethics class. "We'd better get what we need quickly. Looks like everyone else had the same idea."

%%%%%

"I'm afraid that every copy of the PADD of the William Brown sinking has been checked out." The petite blond librarian looked up at Jim. She moistened her lips with a quick dart of her tongue.

Jim flashed at mega watt smile at her quickly noting her name on her name tag. "Natalie, how about a download to my Academy PADD?" He leaned a little against the marble topped counter making it seem as if they were in a personal discussion.

"Downloads have already reached maximum capacity." She flashed a sympathetic smile. "You can reserve a download or PADD." She suggested. "It'll only take a couple of days."

Gaila stepped up with a smile. "What about hard copies in the achieve section?"

Natalie, gave Gaila an annoyed look. Jim registered a surprised look. He wanted to face palm himself. Of course, books. They were in a library after all.

A tall gray haired male librarian came behind the check out counter with an arm load of old fashion looking paper folders. "Problems, Miss Natalie?" Natalie blushed. The older librarian then favored Gaila with a smile. "One of my favorite patrons. What can I help you with, my dear?"

Knowing the reputation of Orion women Jim wasn't surprised that the elderly male librarian was ready to help Gaila.

"Mr. Epstein, we need to find out if you have any legal books in the achieves on the sinking and trial related to the William Brown." Gaila said.

""My dear," he smiled at Gaila, "Its Art. As long as no one has any allergies you may use the archive room. Some of the books are still dusty. The restoration crew hasn't made it through all the volumes."

Jim and Lilly both spoke up at the same time. "I have allergies." They exchanged sudden grins. Gaila sagged in disappointment. Leonard having caught all the interactions just shook his head with an eye roll.

"Well, since you are the first to intelligently inquire about the archives," Art set a thick file down. "I've had to make a number of copies of the files for some of the students who are taking Professor Hernandez's class via the Net." He slid a thick file in front of Gaila. "I can make another copy."

"Thank you, sir." Jim has spotted that Head Librarian was printed on Art's name tag. "I'm hoping to go from auditing Professor Hernandez's class to being allowed to sign up."

Art raised an eyebrow. "Professor Hernandez is allowing you to audit her class?" He blinked in surprise. "She rarely lets anyone audit a class. The Professor must see some potential in you." He turned his gaze back to Gaila. "Miss Gaila," he lowered his voice, "If you'll take your class mates to the break room I'll round up copies of all the cases on the professor's syllabus."

Natalie shot a contemptuous look at Gaila. Standing slightly behind the head librarian so that he couldn't see her, Natalie's mouth formed the word, _bitch._

Following Gaila through the library Leonard muttered, "Only Jim Kirk would have this kind of luck."

"What can I say," Jim grinned. "I just know the right people." He flashed a smile at Lilly and Gaila.

A door marked Private Staff Only opened to a room with the aroma of fresh coffee coming from a real coffee pot. There two conference tables. Two Asian men sat at one PADD and book covered table. The taller handsome civilian wore a Visitor badge on his shirt and a wide gold wedding band on his left hand. "Officers are encouraged to have families." The cadet appeared to be in some kind of couple's negotiation. Jim recognized the slender shorter man in a cadet uniform.

"Cadet Sulu." Jim smiled in greeting.

%%%%

Three days later Jim whistled as he combed his light hair. He and Lilly had so much in common he was going to take her to a special place just the two of them without Gaila or Leonard in tow.

"You got a hot date, kid?" Leonard dressed in his cadet uniform slung his shoulder bag over one shoulder.

"Its Lilly. I'm taking her to the new Zeta restaurant."

Leonard let out a whistle. "Finding hen's teeth would be easier than getting a reservation at that fancy restaurant."

Shaking his head Jim said, "Leonard, you have some really colorful metaphors. Apparently, when you throw around the name Captain George Kirk people fall all over themselves." He grinned. "You know that Lilly was born in space just like me." He frowned noticing Leonard's uniformed image in the mirror. "You pulling a shift at the hospital? This is Saturday night."

"Brilliant observation, Jim." Leonard sighed. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't break Lilly's heart. She's a nice girl. Nice threads by the way."

"You wound me, Bones. I do know how to treat a nice girl like Lilly." Jim smiled. "I'm wearing my best civilian clothes. This blue shirt brings out my eyes. Besides, Lilly's involved with some group that has Professor Hernandez as an adviser. I fully intend to bring Lilly back to her dorm on time. From what I hear Professor Hernandez has a lot of pull with the Admirals. I don't want to spend my entire career as a pot scrubber on some backwater planet."

"Sure, kid," Leonard smirked. "You'd find a way to get onto a Star Ship." He threw over his shoulder as he left.

Jim smiled. His step was light as he left to pickup Lilly. Lilly was the kind of girl you brought home to family dinners. He sighed. That is if his mother had been able to cook. Or, if his mother had ever been interested in either of the sons she'd birth. If his Grandmother and Grandfather Kirk had both been alive they'd have been delight to meet Lilly. He pushed his unhappy thoughts away. Lilly he knew would be the kind of woman who'd love both a husband and children. Not that he was ready for that. Maybe later.

Walking across campus he spotted Gary Mitchell and one of his annoying friends. Internally he groaned. Gary was unbelievably lucky at poker and creepy.

"I'm telling you that this Orion chick likes two guys at a time." Gary grinned noticing Jim approaching. "Hey, Kirk, you're wasting good civilian clothes on the preacher girl. All of them around the Academy have chastity belts on."

"Wanna bang some Orion pussy?" The blond cadet at Gary's side leered.

"No thanks," Jim kept walking.

"Enjoy your date with the preacher girl." Gary snickered. He slapped his friend on the back. "Orion girls know things Earth girls don't. You're soon going to be crossed eyed and bumping off walls."

Jim released a breath of relief as the two kept heading away from him. His thoughts strayed to Gaila. She was curvy in all the right places. If he hadn't decided to date Lilly, he smiled. Gaila would probably have been great fun. He really hoped she wasn't going to be bedding Gary. He wouldn't touch any woman who'd bedded Gary.

Surprisingly Lilly didn't share a dorm room with Gaila. A leggy blond opened the door. "Cadet Kirk."

"Guilty," Jim said lightly. "Lilly said that she roomed with a Ellen Steward." He smiled. She seemed vaguely familiar.

"Uhura has told me all about you." Ellen said in low icy tones. Her cold green eyes raked over Jim. "You hurt Lilly and I'll break every bone in your body during our next martial arts class."

Jim's mind flashed back to the time that old man Chambers had been sitting up on his porch with a shotgun waiting for his daughter Becky to come home. He suddenly remembered why Ellen looked so familiar. Fourth degree black belt, ice queen, and man hater. "I only have honest intentions." He said quickly raising his hands.

"Are you threatening my date?" Lilly came out of the bathroom. Her dark curly hair hung loose around her shoulders in a gentle wave.

"Wow," Jim said. "Green is your color." He hadn't expected her to dress like a model.

"Remember you have a curfew," Ellen said coldly.

"Yes, Mom." Lilly sighed. "Don't be so protective. I'm a big girl. We're on Earth. Its safe here."

"I'll bring Lilly home on the dot." Jim promised wondering at their odd conversation. He watched as Lilly grabbed a white shawl. He'd never thought of a shawl as something sexy before. "I arranged for an air cab to meet us at the dorm park. I prepaid so we'll be picked up after dinner at the Zeta."

"My parents would have been impressed." Lilly smiled.

They left with Ellen standing in the doorway watching them heading towards the small dorm park. An air cab already waited near the open grassy area. A light fog had started to drift in from out over the ocean. "I hope you don't mind if I wear my glasses." Lilly smiled at him.

Jim had a goofy grin on his face. "Glasses look good on you. Makes you look intelligent and sexy."

"Thanks," Lilly waited as Jim moved to open the air cab door for her. "I'm allergic to Retinax V."

The drive to the cafe was a short one. Too short for Jim's taste. "I can't believe that you grew up on a farm and learned to hunt. You look too sophisticated for that."

"Dad wanted boys and he got six girls." Lilly laughed. "Not only can I sew all my own clothes and cook but, I can fish and hunt. I could even teach a survival class."

Jim held the door for Lilly. He couldn't believe he had a date with this incredible woman. There were couples waiting to enter the restaurant. A Vulcan couple caught Jim's eye. They were both dressed in Vulcan robes. Even though they were doing the Vulcan dignified statue thing something screamed uncomfortable about them.

"That's Commander Spock and his wife, T'Pring." Lilly said brightly.

"I didn't know that Commander Spock was married." Jim frowned. He knew that a number of female cadets, especially 'no first name Uhura', were always going on about how hot the Vulcan Commander was. And from what he'd heard the Vulcan was single. He couldn't imagine Uhura chasing after a married man.

"He married T'Pring in Professor Hernandez's office this morning." Lilly smiled. "I was maid of honor. Captain Pike gave the bride away. The captain and his wife gave them a wedding reception. It was very nice. Most of the Academy staff was there. T'Pring seemed a little shy though. I think its the first time she ever left Vulcan."

"Oh." Jim found himself directly behind the Vulcan couple. He spotted the snotty look on the middle aged well polished looking maitre d. "Reservations," the maitre d said.

Jim made a quick calculated guess. "Are under my name, James Kirk. I hope you don't mind Commander." Jim smiled as he stepped around the tall Vulcan.

"Commander and T'Pring," Lilly spoke up quickly. She knew she was supposed to be on a date with Jim. She'd quickly guessed at what he was doing. She gave the petite woman a kind smile.

Spock's dark eyes registered surprise, relief and then Vulcan calm. He inclined his head. "She who is my wife and I thank you."

Jim noticed that T'Pring seemed to be shivering. The night was becoming damp and chilly. They came from a desert planet he remembered. "Let's get the ladies inside," he turned to the formerly snotty now friendlier looking maitre d.

%%%%

 _Court Room_

Commander Spock allowed no emotion to show on his lean handsome face as he listened to the Captain of the Rota. He'd had to strengthen his shields against the anguish in the courtroom. Cadet Kirk's anguish felt the strongest.

"When we reached Saturn my engineer Danny Lo had an unexpected ruptured appendix. He was taken off at the station and we took on an engineer, Larry Hughes."

"Captain," Admiral Kormack interrupted. "Why didn't you take on a Star Fleet engineer?"

"Sir, with all due respect," Captain Zabat said in an even tone. "We maybe contracted to Star Fleet but, we're a union ship. I get my crew from the union hall. Larry Hughes came from the union hall with all the necessary paper work. Everything was in order."

"And when did the Rota start manifesting problems." Admiral Kormack asked pointedly.

Jim's hands balled into tight fists.

%%%%%

 _Restaurant_

Jim knew that fancy restaurants held aside tables for 'special' patrons. He smiled when they were led to a table for four in a 'good' section.

"I read up on this place," Lilly told T'Pring. "There are fourteen different kinds of green tea alone and eight different squash soups. The dishes aren't heavily spiced. Jim and I have food allergies."

Spock looked at Jim. Mild interest peaked in his dark eyes.

"We were both born in space. Of different parents of course." Jim said. "My brother Sam doesn't have any allergies. He was born on Earth. Dad had to employee an extra nanny to see that I didn't eat anything I was allergic to."

"Was your mother unable to watch you?" T'Pring seemed curious. Jim was reminded of a polite but curious cat.

The waiter appeared. Spock, T'Pring, and Lilly ordered tea. Jim ordered ice coffee. Once they'd placed orders for their dinner Jim smiled at T'Pring. "Mom was in the black a lot. Still is. She's a Star Fleet Officer serving on the same ship with my father. She's just not the maternal type. She'd rather face a fire fight with Klingons than change a baby diaper."

"Might I inquire of your mother," T'Pring turned to Lilly.

Lilly had a fond look as she spoke. "Mom, according to dad, could make dinner, milk goats and fend off marauding graft dragons without mussing her hair. I have holograms of mom. She was beautiful."

"You speak as if you never met your mother," Spock said in a curious baritone voice.

"She died when I was four." Lilly said sadly. "I don't really remember her. Its why dad raised us as boys."

Jim reached over and patted her hand. T'Pring blushed a faint green looking away quickly. Spock looked sadly down at the table.

Over the vegetarian squash soup, which turned out to be a hit with both Spock and T'Pring, Lilly let T'Pring know she'd met Jim through their ethics class.

"Professor Hernandez is an excellent teacher." Spock seemed to approve. "I understand your first case study will be the William Brown."

"You know the case," Jim looked up from his soup. He would have rather had the marinated roast but they were having dinner with Vulcans. Thankfully there were two more courses and bread.

"On the command track it is a necessary study." Spock said. He seemed slightly less ridged than when they'd first sat down.

"Explain, husband." T'Pring looked at her new husband which until that moment she'd seemed to be avoiding.

"On March 18, 1841 of old Earth dating, the sea going ship William Brown left England. The William Brown carried mostly poor Irish immigrants to this continent. The ship struck an iceberg and sank. Captain George Harris, eight crew members and one passenger made it to one lifeboat. The first mate, nine crew members and thirty two passengers made it to a slightly larger but leaking longboat. The two small ships parted ways to increase their chances of being rescued. A sudden storm hit the long boat as it headed in the direction they hoped was land. With the longboat leaking the first mate ordered the sacrifice of a number of men to increase the small ship's survival."

"Ah," T'Pring said.

"If it was a necessary sacrifice why do we study it,?" Lilly asked. She like Jim was buttering a zucchini roll. The bread basket in the center of the table held a great variety of mini muffins and rolls.

"As a commander or captain of a ship you might find yourself in a situation where you have to order someone into a situation that will cause their death." Jim said.

"Correct," Spock said. Their roasted vegetables arrived and all waited for the waiter to serve them and leave.

"Should the men been given their choice of sacrificing for the greater good," ask T'Pring.

"Being Irish and mostly likely Catholic," Lilly said thoughtfully, "They might have refused because it would have been against their religion to choose death."

"Irish," Jim said slowly. All the discussions they'd had on the case flashed through his mind. "The first mate ordered only the passengers overboard."

Spock gave a nod of approval.

Lilly noticed that T'Pring looked slightly green. "Perhaps this discussion isn't good dinner conversation." She gave Jim a meaningful look.

"T'Pring," Spock turned to his new wife. Awkward concern darted across his lean face.

"Just a moment of feeling disoriented." T'Pring reached for her glass of water with polite grace.

Jim did a mental two step. A quickly marriage, an uncomfortable looking couple and almost face palmed himself. Who would believe that a Vulcan would 'have' to get married.

"We had a quite lengthy walk before we came to this restaurant. Perhaps, after your long trip from Vulcan it was too much." Spock said.

By the time they'd finished dinner and conversation had turned to more mundane things T'Pring seemed to be feeling better. She was willing to try a dessert of chilled fruit.

"Jim ordered an air cab for us to get back to the Academy," Lilly said.

"You are more than welcome to ride back with us." Jim spoke up. His grandparents would have been proud of his manner. "San Francisco nights this time of the year are cold and damp." He said as Spock hesitated.

Spock looked at his dainty wife. He could see beneath her dignified look an edge of tiredness. "Thank you. It might be prudent to ride back to our apartment with Cadets Kirk and Baker."

On the ride from the restaurant T'Pring ventured a question that had obviously been on her mind. "Might I inquire as to your glasses?"

Lilly smiled. "Being born in space I arrived with a lot of deficiencies." She said lightly. "Since I'm allergic to Retinax V the glasses are necessary for me to see clearly."

The air cab left Jim and Lilly at the dorm park. "Good night," they both told Spock and T'Pring. As the air cab left to take the Vulcans to their residence Jim finally took Lilly's hand as they walked through the now foggy night to her dorm. The damp night had caused her hair to start fizzing.

"I had a wonderful time," Lilly said.

"Even though it didn't go like a first date?" Jim smiled at her. He thought that she looked perfect in the fog. She seemed like a fragile vision. He gripped her hand tightly half afraid that he might lose her in the fog.

"It was wonderful." Lilly repeated. "At least we didn't have that first date awkwardness." She turned walking backward leading him as she held his hands. They had reached her dorm.

"Good night," Jim said suddenly unsure of himself. His dates usually ended with girls hunting for torn underwear and bras. Or with him jumping out a bedroom window as some father kicked in bedroom door. "Your roommate is probably waiting behind the door with a bat." He joked.

"How did you guess," Lilly giggled.

Jim's mouth dropped open as Lilly walked towards her door. Lilly stopped, ran back and grabbed his face. Lilly planted a long kiss on his lips. Jim responded. His arms went around her slender body puling her close. They kissed deeply until both heard a throat clearing. Ellen stood at the open door with crossed arms gripping a bat.

"My bat wielding roommate knows how to interrupt things." Lilly said breathlessly. Her glasses were fogged up. She removed her glasses. "You'd better pick me up at nine thirty. We're going to go to church and then barbecue. I could eat a thick steak."

"Me too," Jim grinned. His mind finally registered church. When was the last time he'd been to church?

Wiping off her glasses Lilly added. "I'm Episcopalian. It's Catholic light." She joked. "Service won't be weird or anything." She kissed him again. "We're going to barbecue," she threw over her shoulder. "Invite your room mate. He can keep the bat wielder busy."

"Uh huh," Jim said. "My barbecue is food of the gods." He grinned. He sucked in the damp night air barely noticing the chill as he walked back to his dorm building. It occurred to him that he didn't know where they were going to barbecue.

Meanwhile Lilly went into her dorm and shut the door. "Ellen, seriously." She sighed at the bat in her friend's hand.

"You have to be careful," Ellen frowned at Lilly. "You don't know what that Kirk is up to. Uhura told me he's a small town jerk."

"Will you relax." Lilly removed her shawl. "We're on Earth. Jim is a cadet at the Academy. He's not going to kidnap me and sell me into slavery." She huffed. "And you know Nyota. She thinks that the only men good enough for her are a prince from some African nation and Mr. Spock. And Mr. Spock is now married."

"And he almost didn't get married." Ellen snapped. "I heard from the underground that the Vulcan shuttle got chased by pirates. If a Vulcan cruiser hadn't caught up with them," she paused sucking in a breath. "We're on the hit list for helping women and children escape from slavery." Her voice thickened with emotion.

Lilly put her arms around Ellen. "We're safe here." She repeated. "Tomorrow you're going to have barbecue with me, Jim and his friend Leonard. Nothing is going to hurt us here."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Books and The Preacher**

Chapter Three

 _Academy-Previously_

"Kid, do you mind?" Dr. Leonard McCoy grumbled loudly. Dressed in an old slightly faded gray tee shirt with the words Mississippi University on it and loose fitting red plaid pajama pants he screwed up his face at the pulsating beat that came from the kitchen. A cadet in the next dorm room was pounding on the wall for them to shut off the music.

"This is Sunday," a muffled voice screamed through the wall. "Some of us would like to sleep late, asshole!" Jim places the voice. Cupcake/Hendorff. Great. How the hell did he end up their neighbor?

Wincing Leonard towel dried his damp hair as he walked towards the offending music box in the kitchen. An enticing aroma of coffee filled the dorm room. He shut off the box. The pounding on the wall also stopped. "I got to get at least five hours of sleep." His light brown eyes sweep over packages marked meat spread over the counters and the tiny table. "Good God! Did you murder a cow?"

"Bones," Jim said. "I uh Lilly wanted a barbecue. I ran into Gary Mitchell." He babbled. "He knew-"

"GARY MITCHELL!" Bones darted back to his side of the dorm room. He grabbed a small odd shaped tricorder from his medical bag. "You sure this isn't stolen or horse? Or, Tafarian dragon? Or a Di-Tort camel horse thing?" He scanned the packages of meat. "I had to wash my mouth out with half a bottle of vodka after one bite of Di-Tort animal meat." He scowled. "Of all the lame brained idiotic things to do to impress a girl."

Jim stared in horror at Bones. "Why would you even try any Di-Tort animal meat?"

"Kid, you have no idea the kind of practical jokes med students do to each other." Bones shut off the small tricorder. "It's beef alright. Prime beef at that. I bet its stolen."

"I'm from Iowa and I know that I got a really good price," Jim said. He worriedly looked at the various packages of butcher paper wrapped meat. He ran an hand through his blond hair. "I figured I'd sell what I didn't need and make a profit."

Bones shook his head. "What did you think that you're a meat salesman?" A firm but steady knock at the door interrupted any further discussion. "Crap," Bones said. "Its probably Hendorff from next door." He sighed. "You know he'd just like to beat the crap out of you again."

"That doesn't sound like his pounding," Jim said. He started towards the door but, Bones stopped him. "Hendorff won't hit me." He opened the door.

Commander Spock stood ramrod straight outside of their door. Slightly behind him stood two campus security officers. "Cadet McCoy." Spock said. Disapproval written in every line of his lean body.

"I turned the music off," Bones said quickly. "It won't happen again."

A pointed eyebrow arched. "While you should endeavor not to annoy your neighbors with loud music," he paused looking into the dorm room right at Jim. "This is about the meat," a look of disgust passed quickly over his lean face.

"I didn't know it was stolen," Jim babbled. "Gary said he won it in a poker game."

"Cadet Kirk." Spock advanced. Bones backed up. Soon Spock and both security guards were in the small dorm room. "Cadet Mitchell won the meat," his voice conveyed disgust, "from a Ferengi during an illegal card game on the Academy grounds breaking two Academy rules. The worst offense was of sneaking a non Academy person of dubious reputation onto Academy grounds for the intention of committing illegal activities."

"Take the meat," Jim was backed up against the small kitchen table. He waved at the packages of meat. "I wouldn't have bought it if I hadn't promised Lilly barbecue." He sucked in a breath trying not to hyperventilate in the now crowded dorm room.

Both security guards had started to grin. Spock turned slightly in their direction. Both instantly wiped the grins from their faces. Spock turned back to Bones and Jim. "You will both accompany me to Captain Pike's office."

"Why me?" Demanded Bones.

"Cadet McCoy, Captain Pike said to bring any roommate of who ever had the meat in. He said and I quote, 'birds of a feather flock together.'"

Jim had hoped for a quick discreet transport. Instead he and Bones, still dressed in his Mississippi University tee shirt and pajama pants were marched from their dorm room to Captain Pike's office. Jim's heart sank. By the time they reached Pike's office the gossip mill would no doubt have churned out various scenarios of why and what had happened. Jim imagined that his career was over. Lilly would no doubt consider him a heck from the country and a loser. He let out a frustrated sigh.

Bones grumbled the whole way. Commander Spock noticed that any onlookers quickly made themselves scarce once Cadet McCoy shot them a venomous look.

They hadn't expected to find Captain Pike in a dress uniform. He drank coffee while listening to Jim babble. Once a sweaty babbling Jim stopped Pike put down his coffee cup. "Cadet Kirk, do you have any idea why I'm in a dress uniform?"

"Uh, no Sir," Jim said. At his side Bones tired not to release a sigh.

"Today is Sunday. All command personal are expected to attend church as a moral example to the cadets. What's much more important." Pike said in a deep even voice. "My wife expects me at her side in church with our three children in about forty minutes. There is an old saying among married men. When the queen is happy the kingdom is happy. Right now the queen is on the edge of being unhappy."

Spock stood ramrod straight curious to see how Pike would punish two men he had personally recruited.

"Cadet Mitchell is facing disciplinary action that may include being expelled from the Academy and in light of several other activities jail time." Pike looked profoundly unhappy.

Jim felt sweat swamping his muscular body.

"Your father is going to be very disappointed in you, Cadet Kirk." Pike sighed. "Still, you have committed a minor infraction compared to Cadet Mitchell's laundry list of infractions."

Jim felt a tiny bit of hope surge inside of him. Maybe his career would still be salvageable. Pike was right. His father would be disappointed in him. It was a given his mother was always disappointed in him.

"Cadets Kirk and McCoy, you now have thirty-five minutes to return to your dorm and dress appropriately for attending an Episcopalian High Mass." Pike said firmly. Spock raised an eyebrow. Pike continued. "I assume Cadet Kirk that the five hundred credits you spent were all the credits your father sent you for the semester."

"Yes, Sir." Jim said. He wisely didn't mention that he'd hoped to recuperate much more when he sold the meat.

"Starting before breakfast tomorrow morning you will report for kitchen duty at the Academy cafeteria. You'll be assigned around your classes. As for you, Cadet McCoy," Pike sighed. "Keep an eye on Cadet Kirk. Dismissed."

They sprinted back to their dorm. In a speed that Bones couldn't believe possible Jim had jumped in and out of the shower and dressed still damp into his dress reds. Spock again met then at their dorm door. He was dressed in a dress uniform. "We'll need to use the transporter."

"Wait a damned minute," Bones objected. The next instant they were in the transporter beam. A campus guard left behind shut and locked their dorm room. Hendorff stuck his head out of his door. "Hey, Curtis, what the hell happened?"

 _Monday_

"Did you hear, Nyota," Connie Brinks dropped into the seat next to Nyota Uhura. "According to Fran who dates Hendorff, Jim Kirk murdered Gary Mitchell and cut up his body."

Nyota snorted. "Not likely." She set her PADD out.

"Gary Mitchell," Gaila sat down on the other side of Nyota. "Was arrested by Commander Spock for pimping, illegal gambling, getting non Academy personal onto the Academy grounds with the intent of committing illegal activities, harassment, plus more." She smiled sweetly.

Nyota raised an eye brow. "Figures. He always gave me the creeps."

"Did you hear," a giggling Sasha Wong sat down on the other side of Connie. "Commander Spock got married to his childhood sweetheart like three months ago. Captain Pike had him get remarried this weekend. His wife has this thing about weddings. And she's pregnant."

Nyota looked puzzled. "Mrs. Pike is pregnant?"

"No, silly," Sasha giggled. "Mrs. Spock is pregnant. Apparently Commander Spock is very potent."

Nyota pressed her lips tightly together.

"Hey," Gaila gave Nyota' shoulder a slight shove. She got Nyota's warning glare. "Look here comes Cadet Kirk, McCoy and Lilly." She got up quickly to join them.

Quiet descended on the students already in the ethics classroom. Eyes followed the trio as they found seats.

Jim sat between Lilly and Bones. He stifled a yawn. Between getting up early for duty in the cafeteria, where they used real food, and having a long space distance talk with his father, Jim hadn't gotten much sleep. His mother had been furious. She tended to get emotional about anything he did that might possibly reflect badly on his father. Jim sighed. Lilly patted his hand. Gaila sat down next to her.

Most of the rest of the students streamed into the class. They shot looks Jim's way. Several smirked. When Professor Hernandez walked into the room all eyes went to the front of the class.

Professor Hernandez waited until all students were seated and quiet. She cleared her throat. "Before we begin this class some or maybe most of you are aware that a student has been arrested for criminal conduct." Eyes went to Jim and then back to the professor.

"Ethical conduct," Professor Hernandez said, "should be lived not only in our professional lives but also in our private lives.

Jim chewed his lower lip as the professor returned to the podium. "Let's begin with your decision as the captain of an over loaded leaking longboat in a storm. Verses," she paused. "The decision made by the First Mate Francis Rhodes of the William Brown."

Nyota appeared to lead those who agreed that since rescue had come in a few hours that Rhodes should have waited.

Cadet Cody Jones stood. "The longboat would have sunk. He made the best decision in the light of the circumstances. Better some die so that the majority live."

"The question is ethics," Cadet Darin Morgan rose. "He should have given everyone a choice. Draw straws to see who was to go into the icy water."

Professor Hernandez nodded to Jim who indicated he wanted to speak. Rising Jim took a deep breath. "He made a correct but unethical decision. None of those who were tossed overboard were members of his crew. Only Irish passengers were send to their deaths. Ethically he should have chosen among his crew."

The arguments lasted until the end of class. Professor Hernandez signaled the end of class. "Leave your class assignments on my desk on your way out."

"What is the answer, Professor Hernandez," Nyota demanded.

Smiling Professor Hernandez said, "Ethically Cadets Morgan and Kirk are right. Everyone including crew should have been included in a draw of some sort."

Walking out of the classroom both Jim and Bones' communicators pinged with an incoming message. "I'm being reassigned a dorm room in medical student housing."

Jim frowned at his communicator. "Me too. Room number Alpha Foxtrot 1704."

"That's mine." Leonard looked up surprised.

"You're still roommates," Lilly said. "Medical housing is much better than underclass housing."

"We'll help you move," Gaila said brightly.

"Later," Leonard said. "I have a medical class to get to."

"Let's met at the cafeteria for lunch." Jim said.

After two more classes Jim found himself peeling potatoes and chopping onions. "Why not just replicate food?" Tears steamed down his face.

"Don't let the cooks hear you," Tim warned him. "You'll find a meat cleaver in you." He handed Jim a mask. "Wear this when chopping onions.

The aroma of various cooking meat dishes gave a clue to what had happened to the meat that Pike had confiscated. Jim sighed. At least he had a job to earn some spending money and Mrs. Alice Pike liked Lilly.

 _Courtroom_

Gaila gripped the leather and bead bracelet tightly.

"A conduit had blown." Captain Zabat said. "We got warning signals that the life support system was failing. Emergency backup kicked in. We were too far out to return to the Saturn station. Reaching Base Canary was out of the question."

"Whose decision was it to head for Station Hera?" Admiral Kormack demanded.

"It was my decision," Captain Zabat replied calmly. "Even with minimal personal the station is large enough that we could wait out a rescue. It was also in range of our escape pods in the event of abandoning the Rota."

Jim slowly drew in a breath wanting and not wanting to hear what was coming next.

"I sent out a message to the Hera. The station responded immediately that they had a small mining ship attached to one of their loading docks. They inquired if we had medical personal as several of the miners had sever burns."

"You suspected nothing," Admiral Long demanded.

"Ma'am, the Hera has at the most five people on her at a time. None are usually medical personal. At the most some of them have first aid training. I responded that we had a nurse."

Jim held his breath.

"Once we docked everyone went on board the Hera. Cadet Ellen Steward began acting strangely when she spotted one of the crew. She was almost hysterical in wanting me to get everyone off of the Hera."

He paused for another drink of water.

"Cadet Lilly Baker," he continued. "Couldn't calm her down. I sent two of my men to look for the crewman who disappeared into the station. Fifteen minutes later an explosion rocked the Hera. Fred Davis killed two of the Hera crew or supposed Hera crew to keep them from dragging Chaplain Long into the docked ship. My crewman Marcus Vincent returned carrying Cadet Baker." He paused drawing in a breath. "Her neck was broken. He'd been reluctant to leave her body behind. We carried her into the Rota. Crewman Joe Conrad returned with engineer Larry Hughes. Hughes had a conduit that he said would get us most of the way to Base Canary. Conrad claimed to have seen what was left of Cadet Steward's body which wasn't salvageable. We hurried off the Hera."

"How far did you make it?" Admiral Long quietly asked.

"We got half way to Base Canary. I'd sent distress signals. I ordered the Rota abandoned. Before I left the Rota I carefully wrapped Cadet Baker in a thermal blanket and set her into a pod. I fired off her pod and mine. We were picked up by a Vulcan science ship."

Jim released the breath he'd been holding. Tears prickled his eyes.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Books and The Preacher**

 _Chapter Four_

thank you for favoring the story. Very glad to see that it is enjoyed. My Kirk is leaning more towards TOS Kirk. But can be read either way. And yes my stories contain a lot of extra stuff. Blame it on my girly brain.

%%%%

Chapter Four

 _Ethics Class_

"That will be enough." Professor Hernandez's dark eyes sternly swept over the assembled cadets. "This isn't high school. Anyone who can't act like an adult will be given an automatic fail in this class." Standing at the front of the class in her Star Fleet blouse and below the knee black skirt Professor Hernandez waited for the class to become quiet.

Immediately the tittering, giggles and snide remarks stopped. A few of the younger cadets managed to look embarrassed. Dr. Leonard McCoy rolled his eyes. "Infants," he said under his breath.

"As I stated," Professor Hernandez's tone was even but hard. "Humans have a strong sexual nature. In this class we won't be suing childish euphemisms for genitalia."

Seated next to Leonard Jim had wisely taken the 'high road.' After all for better than a week Lilly had been sitting next to him. _You can act like a frat boy or learn to be an officer. Bones had told him._

"Dr. McCoy," Professor Hernandez called on Bones. "You're the first doctor I've had in a class. I'm certain that you've practicing medicine during the Marian Green Pox epidemic."

Bones rose from his seat. A had weary look on his handsome face. Scowling at his fellow cadets he began to Jim's amusement. "Besides the usual sexually transmitted diseases, and pregnancy scares in Atlanta three years ago we had an out break of Marian Green Pox. One hundred and eighty people came down with green pus running sores. Our patient zero was a mechanic who had sex with a Tu-Marian prostitute." He paused but when the professor didn't interrupt him Bones continued. "As a result of that outbreak six infected women lost their unborn babies. There were a dozen divorces, four murders and two attempted murders. There were eight suicides."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." Professor Hernandez said. As Leonard sat down she said. "Your personal preferences, life choices, and sexual choices are usually your own business. However," she paused. "You are now part of Star Fleet. An incorrect choice, even an innocent choice could led to an Interstellar War or an apocalyptic illness that could wipe out a planet. You'll get enough of this in your health classes."

 _Across campus_

"I have set up an account so that you may freely communicate with your mother or other family members." Spock hid the worry he felt for his new bond mate behind his shields. He thought of her as a delicate little desert flower.

T'Pring nodded. "Thank you, husband." She knew that Spock felt her sadness and it was bad for the little life she carried. At the same time she felt grateful for the care Spock extended to her miserable self. The mental image of a tiny blue desert flower coming from Spock brought a strange feeling of warmth.

The two sat in the medical center. They spoke low enough and in Vulcan so as to have some privacy. "Mrs. Spock," a young blond haired nurse appeared at the door leading to the exam rooms. "Dr. M'Benga will see you now.

T'Pring and Spock rose. Spock knew that choosing a human doctor would be a little unsettling for T'Pring but, she couldn't afford for the truth of who the father of her baby to be revealed. His grandmother as the head of the most powerful clan on Vulcan could order T'Pring honor killed after the birth of the baby. The baby would then be either claimed by Stonn, highly unlikely, or released to T'Pring's family. T'Pring's family could cast out the baby to be raised as an outcast. Spock remembered his own childhood. At least he had parents who had wanted him. His childhood torment had sought to use T'Pring to destroy him. Spock wouldn't allow that to happen.

T'Pau had missed T'Pring's terrible secret only because Spock had persuaded T'Pring to have sex with him before the 'emergency' bonding. His grandmother had assumed incorrectly that T'Pring had felt guilty about their sexual union before the bond. Her meld with them had been superficial. The bonding had gone quickly as Spock had hoped.

"I will stay with you, my wife," Spock said gently. Keeping T'Pring on earth would keep her safe as would getting her pregnant with his child as soon as possible after this birth. T'Pau might be angry later but, once T'Pring birthed his child she couldn't order T'Pring killed.

 _Ethics Class_

"Your first scenario," Professor Hernandez's touched her PADD. "This had started out theoretical. It is now in the legal system as Stevenson vs McLaughlin, Tass vs Gong and Knight vs Holden."

Jim opened up his PADD. His light eyes swept over the said titles. He'd read them already. He looked up as the professor outlined the scenario. His plan to graduate in three years meant staying ahead in all of his classes. This assignment had given him much to think about.

"Three members of a ship survive a sinking or crash landing. The young woman, Eve, is in love with one of the men, Adam. As they search the seemingly deserted island for ways to survive the second man, we'll call him Cain, tells the woman he will kill Adam unless she has sex with him. To protect Adam, Eve has sex with Cain. When he finds out Adam refuses to have anything to do with Eve and goes on the other side of the island. I want an adult discussion on everyone's actions. Your paper will be due next Friday."

Out of the corner of his eye Jim glanced at Lilly. If anyone touched her, he'd ripe their heart out. And of course he'd never leave her.

Leonard chewed his lower lip. As a doctor he'd come across situations very similar. He let out a soft sigh. Fortunately, Gaila was the first cadet to get the professor's attention. "Ma'am, I don't understand what the big deal is. I mean it was just meaningless sex to save her man."

"Can someone answer the question in an adult manner?" Professor Hernandez asked.

Uhura cleared her throat. "In many cultures it is a big deal if a woman sleeps with someone other than the man is betrothed to or hopes to marry. The woman is ostracized in some cultures."

"It was just sex," Gaila pouted. "Adam should have been grateful." Several of the other female cadets nodded.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Dr. McCoy," Professor Hernandez zeroed in on him. "Have an adult comment as a doctor?"

Releasing a sigh, Leonard said. "As a doctor I've had to console victims of sexual blackmail. Most men are damned pigheaded fools when it comes to women. I'm in agreement with Gaila. Adam should have been grateful. He and Eve could have also teamed up together and kicked the snot out of Cain, lashed him to a raft and set him a drift."

"How ethical of you, Dr. McCoy." Professor Hernandez said dryly. There were a few snickers.

 _Courtroom_

"State your name for the record."

"Captain Christopher Pike."

Jim looked up watching the tall handsome graying captain. This was going to be hard to listen to. He felt Bones gently patted his knee in a comforting way.

"Captain Pike," Admiral Kormack said. "You took the Seville with cadets on board out into the black." He made it sound like an accusation.

"I take some of the kids out for a little spin in the black every summer." He heard an intake of breath from Admiral Long at the amusement in his deep baritone voice. "I choose cadets carefully." Pike said. "Every summer I take some of the best cadets on a short trip through the solar system. I like to give the best cadets a taste of what there is out in the black." He let out a soft breath. "We were ending our trip on the other side of Saturn when Cadet. Uhura heard the distress call."

 _Previously_

"Captain," Uhura turned in her seat. "I'm picking up a distress call from the freighter Rota." Captain Pike looked over from his command chair. It was supposed to be an easy run. Just give the kids a taste of the black. But he was a Star Fleet officer first.

"Let them know we're on the way." Captain Pike turned to his cadet helmsman. "Plot the course, Cadet Sulu. We're now on a rescue mission."

"Aye, sir." Sulu's fingers danced over the controls. He could feel a sense of nervousness tingling through him.

Standing at the science station Spock glanced over at each of the cadets. This was his first time on a ship manned only by cadets under Captain Pike. He vowed he'd be ready to step in if any cadet failed.

At the old fashion console in front of Captain Pike Jim was rechecking the positions of known ships. The Seville could manage warp four at a push. He took a deep breath. He'd put Lilly and Ellen on a shuttle to Mars Colony. They were supposed to pick up some friends. Something about the way that Ellen had acted worried Jim. He just hoped that he hadn't sent Lilly off to meet with cult members.

"Captain," Uhura said. "The Rota is headed to the science station Hera."

Nodding Captain Pike said. "Wise move. Station Hera might be a bit outdated but she's large enough to handle hosting a few hundred people if need be."

At his seat Jim frowned. He couldn't place the Hera. Pike ghosted a quick smile. He could read his cadets. Just from the way Kirk sat he knew that the cadet had questions. "The Hera for all of those who don't know is an outdated science station. It started out as a state of the art research station in the old days. Usually five scientist rotate onto the Hera to maintain her. Once a year she hosts a couple of hundred comet gazers. She's not state of the art but she's a good harbor to park at if you're stuck between a blown conduit and a steady leak."

"Captain," Uhura said. "A Vulcan science vessel, the Krat has answered the call."

Spock stiffened. He rose. "Captain, I recommend that we go to yellow alert."

Captain Pike swiveled in his chair. "You want to relay what information you have, Commander?"

Standing stiffly Spock put his hands behind his back. "The Krat was commissioned eight years ago as a vessel in the science of pursuit, capture and destruction of space raiders."

"Yellow alert," Pike snapped. "Alert all ships that possible space pirates are in the area. Uhura let command know." He paused looking sternly at Spock. "How well armed is the Krat?" The siren and yellow light flashed over the bridge.

Spock took a breath. "The Krat carries photon torpedoes, plasma canons and space mines. She can reach warp seven. The Krat was built to be capable of quick maneuvers. She carries a crew of eight plus thirty-five highly trained warriors both male and female."

"Your grandmother isn't going to be happy you shared this news with me." Pike said tersely. Shocked Jim almost froze at his station. _Commander Spock was related to the only person who ever turned down a seat in the Federation Council?_

"T'Pau would estimate that it would a 99.9 percent probability that I would inform you and Command if the Krat entered the earth solar system. The appearance of the Krat strongly suggests that space pirates are in the system." Spock said. He hid the uncomfortable feeling that lurked in the pit of his stomach.

"Captain," Uhura spoke urgently. "Earth defense is already investigating Station Canary. The station went silent half an hour ago. They are calling a general alert yellow status."

"Red alert," Captain Pike called out. The red alert siren blared out. The bridge was a wash in red. "Commander, we're senior officers. Take over weapons."

Spock gave a crisp nod. He moved to the weapons station. Cadet Shawna Hunter rose moving to the science station. "We have working plasma canons."

Captain Pike gave a crisp nod.

Jim thought of Lilly and straightened his shoulders. It wouldn't just be earth he was protecting but, also the woman he loved.

 _Rota_

"Communication system are failing." Static came over the communication board. Mike Kondo frowned at the board. "The Hera got our last message that we had a nurse on board." Sweat swamped his stocky body.

Captain Zabat sighed. "Inform our passengers we might have to use the escape pods." Systems were failing all over the ship. He patted his chair. "Easy there, girl. Just get us to Hera in one piece."

Ellen didn't take the news well. "Lilly, she hissed. "Did you tell your boyfriend where we were going?"

"No," Lilly snapped. "I don't like lying to Jim. He thought we were going to Mars Colony Six. He had no idea we were going to meet the Fiona." She ran a hand through her curly hair.

Ellen opened up her make up case. "I brought some knives." She pulled out two large switchblades.

Lilly sighed. "Ellen, I can't do this anymore. I love Jim. I think he's going to ask me to marry him."

"Do what ever you want if we get out of this alive." Ellen held out a large knife to Lilly. "I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to saving women and children from slavery."

 _Bridge of the Seville_

"Captain, I can't raise the Seville. There is jamming on this frequency." Uhura had a worried look on her face.

Captain Pike barked out. "Spock. Get to the armory and get the phasers. I want every cadet armed. Hendorff, go with him. Kirk, take over weapons. Uhura," he didn't wait for Spock to respond. The tall Vulcan was already on the move. Hendorff was up on his feet at a dead run. "Open the ship wide channel." Jim quickly moved to the weapons station. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Yes, sir," Uhura responded quickly.

"This is the Captain. We've gone from a simple trip to a rescue mission. And now we may be facing space pirates. Commander Spock will see to it that everyone is armed. Be at your best. This is not a drill." He nodded to Uhura who shut off the intercom.

"Sir, I'm picking up Earth Command on another frequency. We're being ordered back to the safety of earth." She cast a questioning look at Captain Pike. "Shall I respond, sir?"

"Which is the closest ship to the Hera, Cadet," Pike asked calmly.

"The Krat, sir. The Hera is on an outside orbit. We're closest after the Krat. Earth defender ships are at least forty minutes behind us. They have to cross heavy commercial shipping lanes. They won't be able to go to warp." She didn't have to add that they were clear of all traffic and had a clear shot to reach the Hera.

"There's too much interference." Captain Pike said calmly. "I'll suffer the consequences. Warp four."

The Seville shot forward at warp four.

 _Hera_

Captain Zabat breathed a deep sigh of relief as the Rota bumped into docking position. His breath formed a white cloud in the cold air on the bridge. He affectionately patted his chair. "We made it. Let's disembark. I'm sure our passengers will welcome some of that coffee that I know Roger keeps hidden." Under his breath he said, "Thanks, old girl."

In engineering sixty four year old Larry Hughes nervously licked his lips. He didn't like what he was looking at. "Damned it." The neatly cut wires and wrongly place parts meant only one thing. The ship had been sabotaged. He had to tell the captain.

Meanwhile, Fred Davis and Chaplain Sandra Long were at Ellen and Lilly's cabin door. "I'm taking Reverend Long to one of the recreation rooms on the Hera. We should all go together." Both were bundled up in coats from their luggage.

"Won't we be safer here," Ellen asked. She rubbed her arms. The environmental systems on the Rota had shut down the ship was unbelievably cold.

"It'll be warmer." Fred pointed out. "They have tea, packaged food and coffee. Plus it will be easier to protect the three of you if we stay together."

"Come on," Lilly insisted. Her teeth chattered. "I don't want to freeze to death."

 _Previously—Academy_

"Humans are so uptight about sex." Gaila practically skipped along the sidewalk.

"Every man wants to protect his family." Leonard said. He stretched his broad shoulders. It was a rare day off from the clinic. Between classes and the clinic he felt like an over worked resident again. "You don't want anyone to hurt any member of your family." He would have joined the others at the cafeteria for dinner had not the Star Fleet lawyer managed to rip Jocelyn's hands from the residuals from some of his medical inventions. They were all going to celebrate at a little bistro that Gaila had insisted was fantastic.

Holding Lilly's hand Jim brought it up to kiss. "I'm going to protect you no matter what," Jim promised.

"You guys are going to get all lovely dovey." Gaila giggled. She quickly linked arms with Leonard. He let out a sigh.

"Here comes the bus." Lilly blushed.

"uh guys," Jim frowned at the approaching Academy bus. "It's splattered with paint." The other three fell silent. They all stared unhappily at the various colors of paint that splattered the sides and windows on the bus. The bus windshield wipers were busy shoving paint off the large windshield.

The plaint splattered doors opened up. Several equally paint covered cadets stumbled onto the sidewalk. "Don't go in to town today." A blond covered with green and pink paint said. Her paint drench hair stuck to the side of her face.

"Earth for Terrans are having a having a big march and demonstration." A young male cadet covered in red paint got off the bus. He turned to help an Andorian female cadet drenched in white paint off of the bus. Her antenna quivered.

"Who know those creeps would get so much support in San Francisco." Hendorff got off the bus. Like the Andorian he was covered in white paint. He turned to assist a paint splattered slender petite woman in a hooded robe off of the bus. A weary looking paint splattered Commander Spock descended next.

"Commander Spock," Jim stepped forward.

"T'Pring," an alarmed Leonard hurried forward to the robe covered woman. She uncovered her head. "Dr. McCoy. I am alright. The cadets protected me." She turned to Spock. "As did my husband." A very slight smile tugged at her lips.

They heard running footfalls. A group of cadets and medical personal came up to the bus stop. An ambulance rolled up. Jim and Hendorff assisted a very reluctant T'Pring into the ambulance. "She's pregnant," Leonard told the attendants. "Treat her gently. She's carrying twins."

"My skin burns," the Andorian cadet cried.

"Everyone to the hazmat section of the Academy clinic!" Jim scooped up the Andorian carrying her to the next ambulance.

Two and a half hours later Jim dressed in gray sweats brought coffee over to Lilly. "Looks like we'll all be having hospital cafeteria food for dinner."

Lilly smiled up at him. "You know a meatloaf sandwich sounds fine about now." Around them the cadets in sweats sitting at various tables were quietly filling out reports on the incident. The doors swung open violently as Uhura came rushing in. She hurried over to Hendorff.

"Garth," she thew her arms around the burly cadet.

"Oh, that was fast," Gaila said under her breath. Jim's mouth twitched. "Uhura and Cupcake? That explains a lot."

Captain Pike came through the door. Everyone came to their feet standing at attention.

"At ease," Pike looked around the room. "I heard from Commander Spock that all of you came to his and his wife's rescue when they were attacked by Earth First radicals." He nodded. "Commendable." Behind him Leonard entered the cafeteria. "I am proud that you all acted in a manner that reflects well of your training."

Jim could see Uhura slip her hand into Hendorff's larger hand. He almost smiled.

Pike cleared his throat. "Apparently, the inventor of several medical devices has ordered all of you dinner." He smiled as Dr. McCoy moved to join Gaila, Jim and Lilly. Pike stepped out of the way as waiters pushed in tray carts.

"Jessie's!" Gaila bounced up and down. Her ample bosom bounced under gray sweat shirt.

Captain Pike pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cadet. Tone down the enthusiasm. It's still a hospital. The rest of you enjoy. Get a good night sleep tonight. Brass will deal with this incident. In the meantime all cadets are confined to the Academy."

Jim grinned at Leonard. "You blew your check?"

Leonard shrugged. "I didn't want to disappoint Gaila. Besides, I got more left. Plus there will be more coming. I'll still have enough to open that clinic in Georgia when I retire." He smiled at Jim. "You have that farm in Iowa."

"A farm," Lilly looked at Jim as she adjusted her glasses.

Jim smiled as a waiter pushed a tray cart over to their table. "Our family farm is run by my Uncle Frank. He suggested I save up and buy our neighbor's small hundred acre farm. You know some day I'll be too old to be in space. Uncle Frank thinks I'll wash out and need a place to lick my wounds in private."

Gaila hugged Leonard. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Wow." Hendorff uncovered a tray. "Prime rib." Another tray was set in front of Uhura.

"You ordered extra," Jim whispered.

"It's good manners to make sure everyone is fed. I even ordered special vegetarian meals for Commander Spock and T'Pring." Leonard said. "In fact everyone who can eat in the hospital is having a meal from Jessie's. I understand that I shut down Jessie's for the night. They've never had an order this large. I think that's what Jessie said. I couldn't understand over all the celebratory shouting."

"Did you tip," an amused Lilly looked at Leonard.

"What's tip?" Gaila looked up from slathering butter and sour cream onto a baked potato.

Jim looked around memorizing faces. This would be part of his crew someday. Mentally he included Commander Spock. A commander who could inspire the cadets to come to his aid would be a good First Officer.

 _Three days later_

Jim came out of his navigational class almost colliding with Gaila. "Hey," he grinned. "You in a hurry?"

"Dr. Bones has to stay at the clinic for lunch. I'm going to get him a meatloaf sandwich." She smiled brightly.

"It's lunch time," Jim frowned. He had the beginnings of migraine. Sandwiching in extra classes plus still working at the cafeteria meant he had almost no free time. If it weren't for Lilly he'd probably forget lunch.

Gaila punched him in the arm. "How can you forget something so important? You have to feed your brain." She giggled.

"I'll walk with you," Jim said. "Lilly has a class two times a week at my lunch break." He let out a sigh. Usually he studied with a cup of coffee and a sandwich or a bagel when Lilly wasn't around.

"Why don't you join me and Bones?" Gaila asked. "Uhura said that humans buy lots of presents for a woman who is having a baby. Commander Spock and T'Pring are having twins. I'm going to help Uhura plan a baby shower."

Jim and Gaila joined the line at the cafeteria. A cadet that looked familiar stood behind Jim. He tapped Jim on the shoulder when Gaila was busy choosing her selections. "Hey, Kirk," the cadet whispered. "I'll give you thirty credits for a bounce with that Orion."

Him mouth went to a thin hard line. He remembered the cadet. He'd been with Gary Marshall. "I'll put a fist down your throat if you ever approach Gaila." Jim snarled.

Raising his hands the other cadet back off. "Hey, just asking. No harm no foul."

"Jim," Gaila turned around. She froze. "Is something wrong," she asked.

"No," Jim said. "Just a migraine." His light eyes remained on the other cadet. The air around them was tense.

"Hum." Her eyes darted from Jim to the cadet. She frowned slightly. Turning Gaila added some more choices to Jim's tray. "You need to feed your brain. Let's go join Dr. Bones." She said.

Jim walked with Gaila to show their meal cards. Three trays were quickly packed up to go. Jim drew a breath. He walked at Gaila's side all the way to the campus bus. Sitting next to her he asked. "Do you take a self defense class?"

"You know Uhura and Bones both asked me that." She frowned slightly puzzled. "Garth, that's Hendorff is teaching me some self defense until I can get into a class."

Mentally Jim added protecting Bones' girlfriend to his heavy workload. "We should have lunch with Bones more often," he said aloud.

When they arrived at the clinic Jim felt like a third wheel when Leonard kissed the top of Gaila's red hair. "Gaila suggested I join you," Jim said lamely.

"Good," Leonard said. "You look like you're skipping meals. You've lost a little weight."

"Have not," Jim snorted. "I'm just getting lean muscle from all the exercise." He blinked against the growing migraine.

"He's got a headache," Gaila said.

"It's just a little headache." Jim protested.

"Uh huh," Leonard produced a hypo. "When Gaila texted me about your migraine I grabbed your usual remedy." He quickly and efficiently stabbed Jim in the neck.

"Ow," Jim shot a betrayed look at Leonard. "Watch those things."

They took a table on the cafeteria patio unaware of eyes on Gaila. The eyes of the cadet shifted as Ellen Steward came into the cafeteria. She carried a tray.

"I didn't know Ellen worked here," Jim said. His migraine was fading.

"She's a tech," Leonard said. "She a damned good one. Unfortunately, she's dropping out of the Academy."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Books And The Preacher**

 _Chapter Five_

Academy Dorm

Jim sat on the floor with his back to his bed. He tossed a piece of popcorn up into the air. Tilting his head back he caught the white kernel in his open mouth. Chewing thoughtfully he said, "Bones, are you like a billionaire or something?"

Leonard snorted. "No, kid." He also sat on the floor with a bowl of popped popcorn in his lap. "Maybe a millionaire. I'm sharing with Jocelyn."

"Why," Jim turned towards his friend.

"Two of my inventions were designed and made in the early days of our marriage when she was seeing to it that I was well fed and watered." He let out a sigh. "After talking with the lawyers that Pike set me up with I pulled my head out of my ass. Jocelyn deserves half of those."

Jim tossed another popped kernel up into the air. Once he caught it. He said. "I thought you hated her."

Leonard sighed. "We were married. There were some good years. And at times I was the one who was a real bastard. Besides, it is fair. The rest of my innovations are up here." He tapped his forehead. "One I recently approved the manufacture of will provide enough income for me to set up a clinic in Georgia when I retire from Star Fleet."

Jim threw another kernel of popcorn into the air. He caught it in his open mouth.

"You never said that you owned a 'little' farm of a hundred acres." Leonard said.

Grinning Jim said, "It's what Frank always used to say. Get yourself a little farm." He sighed. "The Moss farm came up for sale a couple of years ago. Fifty acres of the farm is prairie planted. Heritage prairie grass and flowers. Ten acres a year are rotated out of farming and ten acres of prairie are rotated into farming. It's a beautiful place."

"Your parents give you the money," Leonard asked. Setting his bottle of beer down he grabbed a handful of the butter popcorn from his bowl.

"Na," Jim said. "I'd been saving money working various jobs ever since I got back from Tarsus." He paused to study the popcorn in his hand. "I was restless. I needed something to focus on." He let out a sigh. "Frank was a drunk. I was forever driving him to or picking him up from rehab. And yet he was the adult my parents left me with." Jim sighed. "His thing was that I should get a farm and bond with the earth."

"You saved enough money to buy a premium farm?" Leonard had a look of disbelief on his face. He took another swallow of the cold beer.

"I'm a genius," Jim grinned.

"No, you idiot. How did a kid save up that kind of money." Leonard scowled at Jim.

"Like I said I'm a genius." Jim smiled. "I've always like to tinker with things. Frank taught me how to fix farm equipment. With a computer I found manuals for all kinds of machinery. People were willing to pay for farm machinery to get fixed. I got to where I could fix anything with a moving part."

Leonard chewed thoughtfully. "Must have been hard. Watching over your uncle and working like that."

Jim shrugged. "It helped after I came back from Tarsus. My parents sent money for nannies but none of them wanted to stick around because Frank was always falling off the wagon. I pocketed the money. Frank taught me how to run the farm. When he was sober or when he was drunk I kept the family farm running. Corn, wheat, soybeans, oats, hay, tomatoes, and I even planted a third acre of apples. When he was sober we hunted pheasants and rabbits."

"Your parents ever catch on?" Leonard studied Jim.

Shaking his head Jim said. "The farm was successful. I managed to get straight A's in all my classes. I even managed to get Frank under control. On Sundays he barbecued and I let him have a couple cans of beer. Friday nights he'd play poker with some of his friends and drink."

Stretching his back Jim added, "By the time that I got my ass handed to me at the bar I was working there too." He turned to look at Leonard. "Old man Moss happily sold me his farm. He died a couple of weeks later thinking that I'd stick around and live on his farm. Even Frank thought that." Jim half smiled. "Frank was so happy when I came up with a big enough wad as down payment the farm on my own. He never forgave my dad for taking my mom, his sister, into space. He was happy thinking that I was going to stick around and be a farmer. All he talked about before the dementia was how the farm as going to be alive with kids and dogs. He started picking potential farm wive types for me."

Leonard was silent for a minute. "If you didn't buy it outright," he frowned, "how are you making payments? And didn't your father send you money for the first semester?"

"Uh huh," Jim said. He looked a little guilty. "Dad's not a farmer. He never liked farming. He doesn't know that the farms are successful." Jim smiled. "I set things up so that the money is banked and bills paid. Otherwise I don't touch it. You know my parents are going to get old someday and I want there to be enough to take care of them." He studied a kernel of popcorn. "I finally sent an accounting to them." Jim said. "I should be hearing back in a couple of days."

Leonard snorted. "That's gonna be interesting, kid."

"My dad might not be too upset," Jim said. "especially since I set up a share for them. But, mom," he sighed. "She's going to blow a gasket."

Holding out his amber bottle of cold beer Leonard said, "good luck, kid."

%%%%%%

 _Meanwhile_

"We wear uniforms." Ellen frowned as Lilly stood in front of the new mirror on the back of their door. She held a tunic in each hand.

Lilly held up a blue silky looking blouse studying herself in the mirror. "Jim asked me to go Sunday afternoon to listen to Nyota sing. Some of the music students are giving a recital. Even Commander Spock is going to be playing a Vulcan harp." Frowning slightly Lilly held up the turquoise silky blouse.

"The event is going to be dressy casual. It's a non uniform event."

"Sunday afternoon," Ellen hissed. "We're supposed to meet up with another group going who rescue women and children. We'll be sharing important information."

Sighing Lilly said. "I can't afford to miss my Monday classes. You know that it will run well into the night. There will be testimonies, singing, prayers," she sucked in a breath. "We never get back to the dorms early."

"It's just plants." Ellen scowled.

"It's not just plants." Lilly turned quickly to face her dorm mate. "It's my field of study. I always dreamed of helping farmers feed everyone. I worked my butt off to get into the Star Fleet Academy. My thesis on the effect of silicon on plant grown and drought stress was my ticket here. I have been working hard. I deserve a little fun and relaxation."

"There are women and children," Ellen began.

"Don't," Lilly warned. "Don't try and guilt me into going with you. I'm a young woman not a martyr. I deserve fun and a life."

Ellen stood silent for a moment. "You're going to throw everything away for a man?" She snapped. "What about our planned trip this summer to help women coming on the Fiona?"

Slowly pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose Lilly said, "I already paid for the trip. I won't back out. But, this is the last time. I want a real life of my own."

%%%%%%

 _Vulcan_

"Thee committed a great wrong." T'Pau was furious. Outwardly she appeared the calm elder matron of the most powerful clan on Vulcan.

Stonn lowered his head in a bow. He'd come dressed as a penitent barefoot in a simple knee length undyed plain off white cotton tunic. His new bond mate, T'Lin, had come with her father to support him. T'Pau could order him banished along with his new bond mate and their unborn child.

Feeling a slight twinge in his bond Stonn raised his head. "Great and Honored Mother, there is the matter of the child."

"Child," hissed T'Pau. A chill descended in the Council chambers. For the first time in his life Stonn feared for his life.

Stoyan stepped forward to stand at the side of his son-in-law. "Great and Honored Mother, it has been known that the woman T'Pring has acted in unbecoming ways for a Vulcan woman. As a child she had been seen," Stoyan steadied himself, "washing her hair on the roof of her widowed mother's house. A practice that continued as a young woman. I can call witnesses to this vulgar display."

T'Pau had a hard look in her dark eyes.

"Had not Honored S'chn T'gai Sarek owed an honor debt he would never had bonded his honored son S'chn T'gai Spock to such a girl. I will assist my son-in-law in paying the honor debt he owes. I have a younger daughter who is not bonded. She is properly raised and will honor S'chn T'gai Spock should he be in need of a bond mate." Both he and Stonn bowed deeply.

"Any child," T'Pau said in a tight cold voice, "born of a such a union will be krenath (illegitimate) and will be considered k'torr skann. (without family)" She straightened her tired back. "As for an honor payment," she glared coldly at the three. "Keep thy mouths shut of this. No wind shall be heard whispering any tales. Should S'chn T'gai Spock be in need of a wife thy shall bring thy obedient daughter. Thee shall deliver five bolts of the most expensive cloth for T'Sai Amanda and five measures of tikh (grain) for S'chn T'gai Sarek upon the birth of S'chn T'gai Spock and his bond mate's first child."

Stonn started to breath easier. T'Pau nodded to the young priestess at her side. The priestess struck a small brass gong on the raised platform just behind T'Pau. Two muscular priests came out of a doorway

"Thee shall kneel and mediate for three days. Thee shall consume only water as thy contemplate the meaning of being a good Vulcan man, husband and father." At T'Pau's nod the priests took Stonn back through the doorway.

T'Pau turned her dark eyes to T'Lin. "If thee wishes only thy children to be thy bond mate's heirs, thee shall keep him only to thy bed. Should he stray my priests shall take his manhood."

After T'Lin and her father left T'Pau turned to one of her trusted priestesses. "Summon T'Peyra."

%%%%%

 _2 A.M. Saturday Dorm_

"You bought old man Moss' farm?" Captain George Kirk stared incredulously at his son from the computer monitor. "Did you mortgage our farm?"

Jim stifled a yawn. "Yeah, dad. I bought a farm. And no I didn't mortgage our farm." He ran a hand over his light hair. "I didn't think I'd hear from you for a couple of weeks." He said. "Frank thought that it would be a good idea."

"Your mother's brother was a drunk." George said with a shake of his head. "Anything that man ever said had to be taken with a grain of salt. Your mother will have a cow when I tell her."

"And yet you left me with Uncle Frank." Jim snapped.

"We left you with nannies. We left Frank against my better judgment in charge of the farm."

"No nanny wanted to stick around a mean drunk." Jim blurted out. "I sent you detailed videos. I could never understand why you didn't show up until I got rescued from Tarsus."

"I never got any video chats." George looked surprised. Son and father stared at each other across space.

"Dad, have you heard from Sam?" Jim asked quietly. "And how did you get my message before mom?"

George closed his eyes looking pained. "Sweet Jesus. Winona is jealous of you boys." He let out a sigh. "Your mom is in Sickbay. It's not life threatening. Doc has her quarantined for a bug bite just to be on the safe side. We ferried some diplomats to Star Base Four and I received your message." He shook his head. "Damned it, son. I am so sorry."

"Dad," Jim said. "Star Fleet keeps a record of all messages sent to personnel in space. You can probably have all your messages sent to you. You might want them sent to an 'eyes' only account if you want to see them before mom."

Nodding George said, "I'm sorry, son." He sighed. "I do love you. Well, that explains why I haven't heard from Sam. I did get a message I haven't opened yet from some girl named Aurelan."

"Might be Sam's girlfriend." Jim smiled. "He sends Christmas cards once in awhile. The last one said he met the One."

George smiled. "I'll open it then and see if I can make up with Sam too. I recorded messages. You might want to check and see if there's any record of them."

"If you read through my message all the way you'll see that I've got a tenant farmer on the Kirk family farm and a farm manager running the old Moss farm." Jim said. "Both farms are successful. You'll see from the financial record I sent."

Nodding George said. "Well, then you'd better contact your farm manager. Winona's brother got divorced. He had to sell their twenty five acre farm. I bought it yesterday when I got the message. I was going to put it in your name but, I'll put it in Sam's name."

Jim smiled nodding. "Sam will be happy." A serious look filled his face. "I hope I haven't caused problems for you and mom."

Sighing George said, "Nothing that hasn't been coming for the past year and a half." He found a smile for Jim. "Look I'm burning credits. I'll contact you again soon. And I'll check the records for all of my old messages. I do love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." Jim signed off. He sat back in his chair.

"You want some coffee, kid?"

"Holy shit! Bones!" Jim whirled around in his chair. "You just about gave me a heart attack."

Leonard chuckled. "You should have at least Hendorff and Uhura trying to sneak out of his dorm." He shouldered off his jacket. "I'm happier than a pig in mud to be off the night shift at the clinic." He held up a small bag. "I got some real coffee. Care for a cup?"

Jim yawned. "You hear my conversation?"

Leonard turned on the light in the kitchen. "Enough to know that your mom isolated your father from his sons and if she's running true to form, from just about everyone else." He brought out the coffee maker. "Even badgers don't turn on their young."

"Lilly's not going to be that way with our children." Jim said. "I'm going to the bathroom. As long as I'm up I'm going to check out the messages my father tried to send me."

Leonard half smiled as he made the coffee. "Yeah, you've got it bad," he said softly. "Lord in heaven I really hope that Lilly doesn't turn out to be like your mother." He let out a sigh.

%%%%%%

 _Sunday Afternoon_

Leonard had informed Jim that what women considered dressy casual meant a whole different thing to women than to men. Jim found himself in a new pair of dressy but casual pants and a shirt that Lilly had picked out. She sat next to him dressed in a classy looking turquoise blouse and a black velvet skirt. Gaila also wore a black velvet skirt but with a white silky looking blouse. A gold necklace with a single large black pearl graced her blouse. Her eyes were on Leonard. Like Jim Leonard was dressed 'Sunday church' casual.

"You are so sweet to bring me, Leo," Gaila smiled happily. She held his hand. "Thank you for the necklace." She whispered.

"Darling, a young lady needs to be taken to listen to music." Leonard smiled. "I knew that the necklace would be perfect for your outfit."

Jim smiled to himself. Yeah, Bones had it bad. He only hoped that being an Orion that Gaila would be faithful to Bones.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Books and the Preacher**

 _Chapter Six_

Academy Dorm

"Everything was prearranged." Jim threw clothes into a small overnight bag. "I just thought it would be nice, proper, whatever to have someone from the family there when Uncle Frank was buried."

Bones nodded. "I'd go with you, kid." He said, "But, I've got duty at the clinic all weekend."

"It's okay, Bones," Jim turned to face his friend. "I know you'll be at the clinic all weekend. I'm just going to stop in for the funeral and check on the properties. I'll be home late Saturday."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Bones went to answer it as Jim added a pair of well worn jeans to his bag.

"Hey, Jim. Look who is here."

Jim turned around. "Lilly."

Lilly had an overnight bag hanging over one shoulder. "I'm going with you, Jim." She said firmly.

Jim smiled. He came forward and greeted her with a kiss. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Lilly said.

"Register at a place I can afford for the wedding," Bones said with a smirk.

Both Jim and Lilly blushed.

 _Riverside_

Jim was a little surprised at how many people showed up at the Kirk homestead with casseroles. "I don't know what to do with them," he whispered to Lilly.

"Invite the town for the after funeral meal." Lilly said. Jim nodded. Lilly took charge. Soon she had the the Ladies Society of the Baptist Church rounded up husbands and sons to set up tables on the lawn in front of the Kirk house. "The church has folding tables and chairs for luncheons," Lilly told him.

"Frank wasn't all that well liked," Jim frowned amazed at how quickly the word spread and people poured onto the property. Reverend Don Walker came over with a cup of coffee in hand. "You know," the elderly minister said. "Your father, George Kirk became Captain of the damaged Kelvin when the entire bridge crew was killed in an attack by marauding Romulans. He managed not only to sent a warning to Earth but destroy the lead Romulan ship. Your mother birthed you and then went to your father's side to man the weapons. They held off the Romulans until the Nathan James reached them. The whole town is proud of him and your mother. Now you are finally following in his footsteps instead of Franks."

Jim's mouth twitched. He'd felt the same hollow feeling he always got when people reminded him that his mother had left him with a nurse as soon as she'd birthed him. Jim directed his attention to Reverend Walker. "I didn't realize how close I was to becoming another drunk Kirk." He felt Lilly squeeze his hand.

Reverend Don patted him on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Jim. It might have taken you a bit to find your way but, you're on the right path. We're all proud of you."

Later Jim took Lilly to see the property that he'd bought. "I'm still paying on it."

Lilly looked in awe as she watched birds darting around the wild flowers. "The reverend was wrong. You've always been on the right path. I could see that knowing your mother left you with a nurse after your birth still hurts."

"She's done that all my life." Jim said softly. He shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Lilly inhaled the fresh air. She gestured around her. "Even if you'd never gone into space you'd have made a great farmer. That is something you know."

Jim nodded. Silently he made a decision. Captain Pike balanced going into the black and a family life. He would do the same.

 _Courtroom- Captain Saladin's testimony_

"We received the distress call from the Rota." The tall lean light cafe mocha Vulcan captain said.

"Excuse me, Captain Saladin," Admiral Kormack interrupted. "Why would a Vulcan warship be near the Earth's solar system?" The insult implied in the Admiral's voice brought gasps from the spectators.

Captain Saladin merely arched an eyebrow. "As founding members of the Federation," Captain Saladin said in a calm voice. "We have been charged with the escort and protection of ships leaving Vulcan. We also patrol the edges of Federation territory. Slavers have been making targets of Federation citizens. Since our maiden voyage we have been able to keep slavers away from both earth's and Vulcan's solar systems."

In his seat Jim took a slow breath. Commander Spock had taken him aside and told him that Captain Saladin would reveal a few things that might be 'difficult' for a human so emotionally invested to hear.

Seated next to Jim Dr. Leonard McCoy have Jim a sympathetic worried look. Commander Spock had also taken him aside to warn him that the Vulcan captain would reveal details that might emotionally compromise his friend. McCoy felt the weight of the hypodermic filled with a mild sedative in his pants pocket.

Jim's eyes were on the slim Captain Saladin. "We passed along information obtained from highly placed sources that the slave traders were going to target high profile Federation members as a warning."

"Highly paced sources," again Admiral Kormack interrupted Captain Saladin.

Admiral Archer cleared his throat. "Admiral James Kormack, it would be better if we let Captain Saladin continue his testimony. It will expedite the proceedings." There was a clear warning in his voice. "Please continue, Captain Saladin."

Captain Saladin inclined his head. "Highly place sources in covert positions," seeing that Admiral Kormack was again going to interrupt he almost sighed as he added, "Spies friendly to the Federation were able to get messages to several Vulcan ships that the slavers were going to act immediately."

Jim's hands clinched tightly into fists on his lap. Leonard nervously licked his lips.

"The Krat was escorting a Vulcan science vessel the Silvia to Jupiter when chatter over space lines indicated that Base Canary had gone silent. According to the pattern of the slavers we estimated a ninety six percent that the silence at Base Canary was merely a diversion. The only logical target with a ninety eight point seven percent probability was Station Hera."

Jim frowned thoughtfully trying to see how the Vulcan captain found anything logical in what seemed to be a random event.

Forestalling any objections from Admiral Kormack Captain Saladin said. "We had received word that the Fiona carrying a number of escaped Orion slaves plus high profile members of the slave underground was headed to earth. Members of an earth group was to meet them and disseminate information on where the former slaves were to be sent to prevent their being retaken."

Jim felt his gut tighten. Reverend Hernandez had taken him aside explaining that the trip had been prearranged. It had also supposed to have been Lilly's last effort with the rescue group. Jim took a slow breath. He still felt angry and confused.

"The fleeing damaged Rota had attracted the attention of a small slaver ship. Earth Command had requested that we capture the ship." Captain Saladin said. "We disabled the ship. Several of my security officers boarded the ship and seized her. We then proceed to answer the distress call from the Rota."

Nervously Jim licked his dry lips.

"As we approached the Rota we spotted escape pods. We proceeded to pickup all the pods including the one that held the deceased female later identified as Cadet Lilly Baker. A quick check by our healer revealed the deceased young woman had been caught in a blast. Her internal organs were severely damaged. Her skull, neck and and several back vertebrae had been shattered indicating she'd been flung at great force against a hard surface. It was our healer's opinion that she'd died on impact."

Blinking against sudden moisture Jim slowly inhaled.

"Upon arriving at the Hera we spotted several points where explosions had taken place. A small slave ship was docked at the Rota. One hatch was blown preventing it from escaping. A team of my security force entered the Hera."

A uniformed officer entered the courtroom making his way to where Admiral Archer was seated. Captain Saladin fell silent. Archer adjusted his trifocals to read the small tablet. He cleared his throat. "Sorry for the interruption. Continue, Captain Saladin."

Inclining his head Captain Saladin continued. "After a brief engagement my security team was able to capture four of the slavers preventing them from killing themselves. My people found the five scientists who had manned the Hera. The three males and one elderly female scientist had been killed. Dr. Alice Thompson had been repeatedly assaulted. She did request that she be given a dull knife to castrate the surviving slavers with."

There were some smirks in the courtroom. Kormack sent a frosty glare in their general direction. Silence fell on the courtroom again.

"We found," Captain Saladin continued Cadet Ellen Steward. She had been gutted." There were gasps. The Vulcan continued. Clear disgust flashed across his face. "As Cadet Steward lay dying she had managed using her own blood to write out 'f'' cadet."

"Thank you, Captain Saladin." Admiral Archer said. As the Vulcan captain left the stand Admiral Archer showed the tablet to his fellow admirals. Clearing his throat he spoke. "We call Security Cadet Garth Hendorff."

Heads turned as Hendorff dressed in his dress cadet reds entered the courtroom. He went straight to the stand vacated by the Vulcan captain.

"Please state your name, cadet." Admiral Archer said.

Taking a deep breath the burly cadet said, "Garth Milo Hendorff."

"Cadet Hendorff, you have information regarding this hearing. Please explain how you came about this information."

A slender petite T'Peyra slipped into the courtroom. Dressed in a dark dress with her long dark hair covering her pointed ears she could have passed for a young Asian woman. She took a seat in the back row. Once her mission was completed she would return to Vulcan on the Krat.

Pinking slightly Hendorff said. "I uh, my girl uh a fellow cadet suggested that I take up yoga to deal with my quick temper. After class I ran into Commander Spock and his lovely wife, Mrs. T'Pring. They were headed to catch a bus into San Francisco. Mrs. T'Pring was having food cravings."

"Vulcans have food cravings?" Admiral Long asked. "What does this have to do with the case at hand?"

"I don't know about full Vulcans," Hendorff said. Seated in the audience Spock's ears blushed green. "Commander Spock is half human. I imagine the baby is enough human to want earth food." Hendorff took a breath. "Because I was with them I spotted a person who turned out to be involved."

In her seat T'Peyra lifted a surprised eyebrow.

"Continue," Archer said.

"I had to bounce a few Earth uh," Hendorff went red. "I've had run ins with the Earth First group when I went into town with a couple of other cadets. So I suggested to Commander Spock that I accompany him and his wife for protection. Good thing too. We ran into a demonstration. I managed to get the Commander and his wife to the Academy bus along with several other cadets. All of us did get splattered with paint but no one got hurt any worse. I had to slam uh introduce one of the demonstrators to an antique replica of a street lamp."

There was some tittering among the spectators. Even a few smirks appeared among the admirals.

All Jim could think was that if Lilly had told him what she'd been planning he'd have sent Hendorff' to protect her.

"Yesterday when I took Mrs. T'Pring her sauerkraut and sourdough bread to the Academy clinic I spotted the demonstrator or someone who could have been his twin. I grabbed him and called security. The cadet turned out to be a twin of the demonstrator. He'd been placed in the Academy by the Earth First group to help them find anyone who was helping former Orion slaves settle on Earth."

"Thank you, Cadet Hendorff." Admiral Archer said. As Hendorff left the stand the admiral cleared his throat. "Former Cadet Lee Stone has also given up a number of people involved. Included is Danny Lo former crewman from the Rota. It apparently was Lo who sabotaged the Rota."

Jim closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Are you alright," Bones whispered. Jim nodded.

Admiral Archer cleared his throat. "The Rota and her captain with most of the crew are cleared of any wrong doing. Danny Lo will face trial as well as other conspirators in the murder of Cadet Ellen Steward, Dr. Andrew Logan, Dr. Michael Wong, Dr. Fred Brown and Dr. Jane Goodwin. This hearing is ended.

Jim stood along with all the other spectators. "Come on, Jim." Bones said gently. "Let's go." Jim nodded. They made their way out of the courtroom.

Gaila stood nervous blocking their retreat. "I am sorry." She stammered. If I hadn't gotten her involved with the rescue group." She looked down at the worn beaded leather bracelet in her hand.

"Did you," Jim said hoarsely, "have Lilly killed?"

"No," Gaila whispered.

"Then why are we having this conversation." He held out an arm. She rushed into it. He gave her a hug.

Bones smiled.

T'Peyra found her way to Commander Spock. He stiffened as he recognized her. "We must talk," she said in Vulcan.

In an empty courtroom Spock spoke first. "T'Pring carries my child along with the child of Stonn." He stood stiffly. "T'Pring's human doctor, Doctor Leonard McCoy will offer proof that my female child is two months younger than the male child of Stonn. My child gives T'Pring protect under clan laws."

A frantic knock at the door interrupted them. Spock opened the door. Hendorff stood at the door. "Sir," he said. "It's T'Pring. Dr. McCoy said to bring you to the hospital."

"I will come also." T'Peyra said firmly.

Spock spoke in brief terse Vulcan to T'Peyra. Hendorff didn't know that he'd said. He only knew if it came to it he would have to fight the petite Vulcan female. He stretched his board shoulders. Vulcans could be deadly adversaries. He sucked in a breath. He'd die before he'd let the petite Vulcan harm Commander Spock or Mrs. T'Pring.

They hurried to the Academy clinic. The wait at the clinic wasn't long. Dr. McCoy came out to face a very worried Spock. "I'm sorry, Commander. T'Pring lost the little boy. I'd like to preform an autopsy to determine cause of death."

"And my daughter," Spock asked in a half whisper.

Leonard's face lost some of its grimness. "Your little lady is a fighter. She's hanging on. There have been instances when a mother has lost one fraternal twin but managed to keep the second. I'd like to keep T'Pring in the hospital for at least another six weeks."

Spock nodded. "Perform the autopsy, Dr. McCoy."

"T'Pau will not approve." T'Peyra said.

"This is earth." Spock said firmly. "You will inform T'Pau of my decision as head of my family." Hendorff eyed T'Peyra warily.

 _Funeral Iowa_

"Dad's here." Sam patted Jim on the shoulder.

Jim looked up from where he sat in the first row of metal seats facing the columbarium. In the event of tornadoes the black and grey columbarium would drop into a slot with a sturdy covering closing over the ashes stored there. Lilly's urn, blue vase like with an angel holding flowers on one side, was set on a table.

Captain George Kirk in his dress uniform gave Jim a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss, son."

"Thanks, dad," Jim whispered. They sat down next to Sam and his fiancee, Aurelan Winston. "I'm sorry about mom."

"Son," George said quietly. "Don't be sorry. According to the doctors if I hadn't transferred her off of my ship she would have had a melt down in some dangerous situation. People, the ship," he took a breath. "Winona is going to be getting help at a private clinic in Arizona."

"Do you think that she'll get better, dad," Sam asked.

George sighed. "Apparently her problems stem from childhood. If and when she gets better," he looked at both of his sons. "No matter what if you need me I'll get compassionate leave."

Dr. McCoy and Gaila slid into the row behind Jim. They both patted Jim on the shoulder. "You should know," Leonard whispered. "Commander Spock and his wife T'Pring are going to name their daughter Lilly. They were quite fond of her."

Jim smiled. "She would have loved that." Professor Hernandez dressed all in black walked to the front of the table where Lilly's urn stood.

 **THE END**

Author's note. Thank you all for hanging in there to the end. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
